Elise Brandt
Summary Earl Brandt's daughter, Roana's childhood friend and classmate, Christina's and Alphonse's classmate too, Rio's former classmate and bullie, in her sixth year in the academy she confessed to Rio but he wouldn't believe her words after all the bullying from her and would react to her confession with a cold face, then along the boys that were jealous of how Rio was more popular than them between the girls lately would begin rumors about Rio purposefuly seducing his kouhais. The other girls present at the outdoor drill aside Christina, Flora and Roana, the only real witness of the incident, she was the one who said that Stead bumped into Flora making her fall from the cliff, after that due to the fear to Stead's family she would deny to have seen how Rio wasn't the one who pushed Rio against Flora and would testify that Rio was the one that pushed Stead like the rst of her classmates with the exception of Flora who advocated for Rio and Christina and Roana that didn't see what happened and declared that. Later she and her family will escape with the rest of the Hugenot faction to Rodania and by Hugenot's orders she would try to pick up Rio at the evening party and at Christina's welcome party when she joins Restoration. Appearance At present, there isn't a lot of detailed information on Elise translated. However, she could be considered attractive since Huguenot seemed to think she could be useful in trying to court Haruto Amakawa and recruit him to Restoration and is one of the first girls along with Dorothy sent to interact with him for this purpose. Personality Story WN Route LN Route Year 996 Holy Era In the outdoor drill, Elise was part of Alphonse Rodan's squad, along with Rio, Christina Beltrum, Roanna Fontaine, Flora Beltrum and Stewart Huguenot. She was standing right next to Flora when Flora was pushed off a cliff. Elise testified Stewart's collision with Flora. When Roanna questions Elise, whether Rio was the one who pushed Stewart, Elise claims she didn't see nothing. When a Minotaur attacked, Flora, Roanna, and Elise launched ice magic and fails.Seirei Gensouki - ACT 1 – Kingdom of Lies: Chapter 06 - The Outdoor Drill Year 1000 Holy Era Gustave Huguenot introduced noble's daughter to Haruto Amakawa in the evening party of Galarc Kingdom. Elise and Dorothea Albert both greeted Haruto, both of them didn't recognise Rio.Seirei Gensouki - ACT 10 - Myosotis Reunion: Chapter 2. Relationship ;Rio / Haruto Amakawa :Rio was a classmate of Elise. Elise was among the girls who tried to secretly court Rio as he turned into a handsome young man at the Beltram Royal Academy. However, she did not take his rejection well and instead spread rumors of licentious behavior towards his juniors. :Years later, she is unwittingly trying to court Rio again as Haruto Amakawa, the hero of Amande. She and Dorothea are among the girls who flirt with him in attempts to entice him. While they are happy to receive his compliments, they have yet to make any actual progress in seducing him. ;Alphonse Rodan :Classmate. ;Stewart Huguenot :Her underclassman. She was frightened of Stewart, due to his status as the son of Duke Huguenot, the leader of the faction of nobles her family belonged to. As a result, she lied about who was responsible for Flora being pushed off the cliff during the outdoor drill. ;Christina Beltrum :Classmate. ;Roanna Fontaine :Classmate. ;Celia Claire :Teacher. ;Dorothea Albert :Classmate. Like Elise, she was apart of the Restoration entourage that accompanied Huguenot and Flora. She and Elise were tasked with seducing Haruto Amakawa, though this has borne no fruit. Abilities Elise can use Ice Lance《氷槍魔法(アイスランス)》 magic. Gallery SG-V2C9-D25 Crop.jpg|A girl, possibly Elise, confessing to Rio at the Academy. References Trivia Category:Restoration Category:Beltram Category:Female Category:Characters